


Trapped in Book Castle

by bean_bitch153



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Darryl Wilson / Henry Oak, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Glenn Close / Darryl Wilson, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Peaden makes an adorable single scene, Ron Stampler I love him, Spoilers, dungeons and daddies - Freeform, not a bdsm podcast, podcasts, uhhh idk how to tag lol pls read my shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_bitch153/pseuds/bean_bitch153
Summary: Darryl vowed that one day he'd wipe that smug smirk clean off Glenn's face but fucking him in a castle was not exactly what he'd picturedSpoilers for ep 53, no smut until chap. 2-3
Relationships: Glenn Close & Darryl Wilson, Glenn Close/Darryl Wilson, Glenn Close/Henry Oak, Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Kudos: 7





	1. Taking a Trip to Book Castle

**Author's Note:**

> If I accidentally predict some of ep. 54 I will cry

10ft tall oak doors await in front of a dazed group of dads. The intricate wood adored with carvings and a thick iron knocker stands in the middle of the doors. One of which had been pushed open by Nicholas and Jodie in their rush to escape the rest of the party. Glenn, Ron, Henry, and Darryl are next to each other in front of "Book Castle". A castle which they're supposedly the owners of. Glenn's the first to recover from the initial shock caused by the flash bomb thrown at them moments ago. Everyone else however remains startled and out of breath. To say he wasn't exhausted, panicked, enraged and everything in between would've been a lie but Glenn's never one to always tell the truth. Especially when it comes to emotions and especially when his son needs saving. 

"Comonnn guys we have to go!! Who knows how big this castle is or- or where they could've gone!" He holds the already open door and motions his arms, demanding the others comply. "Lets go, lets, go, lets go!" Darryl and Ron remain breathless, still trying to get enough air in their lungs to speak. After all, getting hit with an unimaginable flash then immediately sprinting across a drawbridge is no easy task. Henry however manages to reply between breaths. "Glenn, pal, I get the rush here but let's just make sure everyone else is okay. That flash bomb was a bit of a doozy." Out of the corner of his vision Henry sees Glenn's eyes roll. An eye roll he chooses to ignore. "Okay uh role call? Henry here!" There's a pause. Henry glares at Glenn. Another pause. "Glenn here.." The older man grumbles. "Er Uh Ron Stampler here." Ron stands up straight and brushes himself off. "Peaden here and ready!" A curly haired boy leaps off the back of Darryl who then collapses onto the stone. Darryl looks and feels exhausted. He sits up into a position of defeat, shoulders slumped and sweat dripping down his forehead. "Here, Darryl here." He coughs out.

Henry's brows furrow as he gives a concerned look to the man below him. He offers his hand down to Darryl who's weight almost pulls Henrey to the ground. "Phew thanks Hen." A lingering hand rests on Henry's slim frame. "Running with paeden is usually fine but I guess it's tough after a while. I swear he got heavier but maybe this quarter-back is getting frail." Darryl lets out an embarrassed chuckle. He's usually the first to recover and get back in the action. Henry turns a green eyed gaze away from Darryl's unnaturally sexy hand to make eye contact. He opens his mouth to say something but before Henry can make the usual, perhaps slightly flirtatious, remark Glenn interrupts. "AhEm can we, you know, go find my son." He walks into the castle and disappears. Darryl's eyes widen, embarrassed for letting himself get so distracted. The two follow with a cautious Ron and Paeden in toe.

Once inside, Glenn mumbles. Just loud enough for the rest of the party to hear, "You two really can't stop flirting for one second can you." The statement leaves the two men bright red. Had their flirting really been that obvious? Henry thought. Henry was flirting too?? Darryl thought. Ron cautiously joins in, unsure if the joke he was about to make would be relieved well, or considered a joke at all. "Y-yeah uh get a room guys!...?" He pauses but quickly breaks out a wide grin as Glenn starts laughing out loud. The joke was nothing new but he enjoys the look of horror and embarrassment on his friends faces. It was good to see them again. 

"Ew wait what?" Paeden spoke with a face of disgust. "No flirting! No flirting! No flirting!" He starts pulling multiple rocks out his pockets and throwing them at Henry's feet. "Ow! Wait that's why- Owch! Dar said you were so- Ow! heavy. Paeden that's not very- ow - nice besides we're not- we weren't.. Glenn was just making a joke." Henry doesn't flinch at Paedens last rock. 

To Darryl the conversation stopped after Rons joke. Darryl's deep brown eyes locked in place at Glenn. Staring at Glenn as he laughs that intoxicating smug ass laugh of his. Glenn feels Darryl's stare behind closed eyes. Glenn opens them anyways and looks slightly downward to see that behind Darryl's freckles a harsh blush remains. Glenn widens his grin upon noticing the embarrassed Darryl. Darryl who tries to keep his composure simply gets angrier seeing the man's smug get bigger.

Throughout Darryl's adult life it's been easy to intimate others. Sure he wasn't the tallest but to most people, who weren't freakishly tall like Henry and Glenn, intimidation was a piece of cake. Even then, Henry was easy to frighten, even easier to intimidate if he wanted to. Which Darryl admits it was very fun to do. But Glenn was something else. Darryl wasn't sure of the exact motive for glaring at Glenn like this but, to his knowledge, Darryl has yet to impress or intimate this asshole. It infuriated him. Seeing just how much Glenn enjoys Darryl's failure makes it even worse. The two continue at a stand still. Glenn wonders if Darryl is aware that his face keeps getting redder. Darryl wonders why his face feels so hot and why keeping eye contact with Glenn seems particularly uncomfortable this time around. He nags his collar feeling tight in his clothes but not being able to look away. Darryl vows that he'll get rid of that smug one way or another. He feels a small hand at his knees tug on Darryl's jeans. Breaking concentration he looks down at paeden who parts his lips to speak. Suddenly a distant thud. 

Each body tenses. Eyes simultaneously scan as much of the castle as the party can. The dads investigate in a standstill. Ron's gaze goes to the floor where a patterned carpet glues to a practically rotten wooden floor below. The lack of movements causes the upturned dust to settle once again on each square foot of the castle. Just like everything else in Book Castle the carpet Ron stands on is tinted grey with dust. Without the last notes of sunlight streaming in from the door everything would be especially dark. His own brain overflows with fears. All Ron can hear is his heartbeat. It throbs and muted tones if color make him uneasy.

Henry's eyes scan around the room, landing above him. Above the entrance way hangs a glass chandelier. Henry takes particular note of the gentle swaying diamond shaped shards. Maybe Nicholas and Jodie are hiding upstairs, he thinks. Once one thought flows through the dam is broken, a billion more overflow every nook and cranny of his brain. Scenarios ending in blood stained hands, violence splattered across his friend, grief, and loss take over the man's mind. Henry's hands tremble slightly with the fear that envelopes him. He curses at himself for fooling around and not obeying Glenn. Perhaps he's ruined everything. The chandelier starts to slow in its swing. 

Darryl's eyes dart to the first room to his right. He feels Paeden embrace his leg and turn his head to the left where another room awaits. Darryl holds Peaden's unable to imagine thoughts that an 8 year old must be facing in this situation. Darryl's clueless and fearful of what might happen next. Are they going to have to kill Jodie? He shivers, Peaden holds his big hand tighter. The room to Darryl's right is not huge, but is definitely over the normal size of an area. Just slightly though, the mere odd dimensions of the room give an off putting feeling. Floor to ceiling shelves line the three back walls and overflow with an untelling amount of dust coated books. Victorian esc furniture dots the room along next to stacks of books that couldn't fit on the shelves. There's no sign of people. It seems like no person has stepped in this castle in ages. There's two other doors leading to who knows how many rooms. Darryl's left with a repeating question in his head, What the fuck are we going to do? 

The chandelier comes to a stop. Ron's feet shuffle on the floor. Paeden stops squeezing Darryl's hand. In seconds Book Castle is frozen once again as if the castle itself just took a breath in and out. 

The party here's a breath gathering from deep within Glenn. His knuckles go white from gripping a railing that leads onto the second of many levels. He's analyzed every room able to be seen. Judging by the swinging chandelier, the lack of footprints in the layer of dust in the other rooms, and "a hunch" Glenn's came to the conclusion that his son has to be upstairs. They have to be. There's no time to question. No time for doubt. Glenn makes a swift and silent swivel to face the dads head on and give orders. The group draws back a bit at the sudden movement but the man standing in front of him is no longer one of jokes and smugs. A man with a lust for revenge and the crave of love from his son now faces each dad. 

Glenn looks Darryl in the eye. The man is intimidated by being picked out from the rest but stands ready for directions. Darryl is desperate for orders. Glenn stays silent rather motioning his hands and fingers to speak. Darryl stares down a long finger that points at him head on and then flicks back to the center of Glenn's chest. The pointer finger hovers over two anxious men, and Peaden. The three understand that they've been ordered to go into the first door in the right room. Ron and Henry stealthily make their way to a thin, tall dark green door. Meanwhile Paeden stays still. The stubborn bastard makes it clear he'd like to stay with Darryl. Ron, Henry, and Darryl look anxiously back n' forth between a grumpy old man and an 8 year old boy. The two violently finger-tut until Glenn pulls a pocket knife, hands it to Peaden and he skips on his way. A devilish grin painted on his face.

Ok now Darryl was really worried. He gives a worried look to Henry who looks back at the two men as he ventures further into the castle. Split apart. Without Darryl. Henry walks out of view from Darryl and Darryl does the same, the fathers heading in opposite directions. A thick air haunts the two groups each dad is unsure why they've been severed apart but to each too afraid to contradict Glenn. 

Surprisingly the ancient stairs don't creek underneath Glenn and Darryl's weight. Violet carpet from the main level continues up each step. The quiet heartbeat of two pairs of feet rise and fall onto the floor. Glenn's boots sound at a faster pace, his light feet ascend. Darryl however falls behind his strides larger then Glenn's but slower, more cautious. His hands barely tap the wooden railing, trying to find a rhythm to soothe his speeding heartbeat. Doubt bubbles in each man's stomach. Did Glenn choose the right person to come along? Darryl had little to know hesitation in battle, he was strong, and sure he lacked charisma sometimes but Glenn didn't need wit. Glenn needed someone ready to kill. He glanced over at his shoulder at a slumped over man, with nervous sweat gathered on his brow. He wasn't so sure he made the right choice anymore.

Darryl looked up between fallen curls of hair at Glenn who was stopped at the end of the stairs. He may have put on a smile when Darryl looked up but anyone could tell there was doubt behind that grin of his. Pity almost. Darryl hated that. He hated thinking that Glenn doubted him and he despised that he was probably reasonable for doing so. A firm face fell over Darryl, he had to be serious, he needed focus. With a nod stoic nod to Glenn and a long breath out Darryl expelled his worries into the room's air. He ignored the thoughts that squirmed their way back in when Glenn placed a hand on his shoulder. 

There was a first glance over the room in front of them. And then a second. A third. A frustrated whisper came from Glenn through gritting teeth, "the fuck?!" Darryl was less angry but just as confused "It's- It's just one room??" He was right, unfortunately, a lengthy staircase had led them into a single room. A room that looked to be an exact copy of the two side rooms on the main floor. The only difference being that there was no doors on either four walls. No winding hallways. No bedrooms, bathrooms, not even a bed at all. Book Castle, from what the party saw of the outside, was near a perfect square. There were a couple towers but Glenn and Darryl hadn't taken nearly enough twists and turns to make it that far. Not that they would be able to tell, the room is vacant of windows of any kind. Darryl stood in slight shock. He probably would've chuckled at the stupidity of it if the situation wasn't as serious. Glenn began pacing. Darryl knew Glenn long enough to know that that was not a good sign. 

Silence and stealth were broken. Hell anyone could hear them the way Glenn paces. He starts to sweat, pacing back and forth back and forth. His eyes open but they saw nothing but failure. Not long ago while everyone was first taking in Book Castle, after the noise, Glenn had everything analyzed in a matter of seconds. He took everything into account, the sway of the chandelier, how loud the thud was, what made the sound, how close it was, everything. He'd come to the conclusion that Jodie and his son were up stairs somewhere towards the middle of the castle's second floor. Yet here he stands, or rather walks, no clues in site, no Jodie, no Nick.

Darryl decides to step in once he hears Glenn whispering to himself. Darryl first tries to walk in front of Glenn but in this state the man simply walks around without a word. Treating him as the books on the floor Glenn simply steps over. Not wanting to make too much sound Darryl stands in front of Glenn, grabs him, and slaps him across the face. An action he first immediately regrets. Darryl starts cursing at himself for his action. He holds Glenn's face in both hands, leaning in close to examine the man's condition closer. Fear rises as fast as Darryl's heartbeat as another second goes by with Glenn staying stiff and surprised. Glenn's eyes become dry from being exposed to the air for so long. He can't help it though he's genuinely taken aback and as his smile forms he knows that he's chosen the right person. A wave of relief pass between both Darryl and Glenn. 

"Ha good to know you've still got that spice in ya!" Glenn says, still startled but back to his flirtatious self. "Oh please you know it never left." Darryl flexes his arm relieved to see that his action was misinterpreted as confidence not panic. Glenn lets out a sigh, relaxing into the comforting hand that's left cupping his face. Darryl resists the instinct to pull away when he notices the heat against his hand. He's embarrassed for holding on but an instinct he's unable to resist is the soft touch of Glenn's cheek. His now long black hair makes contact with the calluses embedded in Darryls palm. The stark contrast in textures makes his heart melt. Darryl thinks of Glenns time in jail, the solitude, the pain and the grief of returning to a son who no longer knows him. Oh what Darryl would give to finger though the man's hair, calm him, make him feel safe. Oh what Glenn would give to be distracted for a moment, to give into the craving of comfort, to surrender to pleasure. Just for a moment he thinks. The thought makes him sick. How could he wish for such a thing while he does nothing to save his son. Darryl stays silent watching a shift of emotions appear on Glenn's face. He wants to say something to cheer Glenn up but his lips stay sealed. They stand like that for another moment before Glenn pushes Darryl's hand away. Darryl chooses to ignore the pain he feels in his heart at that. 

Back to searching for clues for now. 


	2. Fuck Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has a mental breakdown :)   
> horny shit at the end and I'll go full smut in chap 3

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITTT!!" A hoarse voice yells out as a sliver of white light closes in on itself. There's a gap of silence and then the sound of a body slumping to the floor. "Glenn? Glenn are you okay?" Darryl's eyes might as well be closed because he sees nothing. He feels around for his friend but finds a switch instead. Instinctively, Darryl flips it and their moment of darkness is thanfully over. Looking down Darryl finds Glenn, slumped against a wall, curled into a tight ball. The man's knuckles fade to white as he grips onto ripped jeans. Glenn is terrified, his breath takes in as much air as it can get but it's somehow not enough. Above him Darryl shifts uncomfortably unsure of how he can help. Was Glenn mad at him? He pulled the book that set off this trap. It was all his fault. 

Not having a clue what to do next Darryl began his trusty procedure. A procedure that took place each time someone lay on the soccer field hurt, everytime he needed to talk to Grant about something serious, or when Grant's emotions got the best of him and tears rolled down his cheeks. Darryl takes a knee next to Glenn. He places a hand on Glenn's shoulder and rubs light circles with his thumb. A calming technique that was appearing to work. Despite the disaster going through Glenn's brain, despite the anger, despite it all. Glenn began to relax. A decade's weight lifted off heavy shoulders. Glenn let out a shaky sigh, a tear escaping his eye and dropping down to the red carpet beneath him. Darryl was surprised at what much a small touch had done to Glenn. But continued his procedure. He shifts to face Glenn head on, returning one hand on his shoulder and the other to the thick stubble at Glenns jaw. He peaks up between his knees. The thick fingers against his shoulder, the gentle touch of Darryl's hand now cupping Glenn's cheek pains him. It's been well over a decade since he's been touched by another human with as much gentleness as Darryl in this moment. 

Glenn rises but Darryl's touch remains. The two stand together in silence that speaks a dictionary of words. Words of encouragement, of caring, of love, flow out of Darryl's shut mouth and into Glenn's open ears. But all things are temporary. 

Darryl's first words to break the silence were as follows: "If there's a way in there's a way out. We're going to find it and we're going to find your son." They were simple but encouraging. A statement warm as his touch, as sweet as his voice, and a smooth as the soft yellow light of a broken chandelier above, and surprisingly, they were believable. But all things are temporary. In This instance Darryl's words of encouragement wore off after about an hour's work of searching? Maybe more maybe less who knows how long they had been trying to escape. The exit seemed like it would be obvious. Darryl had pulled a book halfway off the shelf and two bookshelves slid apart to reveal a smaller room that shut the minute they both stepped in. So just pull them back apart right? Guess not. 

The wall to ceiling bookshelves were searched once then twice, even a third time. Everything in this damned room had been pushed, pulled and punched. Glenn was beginning to panic again. Him and Darryl sat across from each other on the only pieces of furniture other than a disgustingly dirty couch. Glenn brought his hands to his head while Darryls fingers rubbed his temple. 

Who knew the thing to finally defeat them would be a single room. No monsters, no dads, just a room in a castle. Glenn's head aches, overflowing with hundreds of pent up emotions. After taking a peak at Darryl it looked as if he felt the same. Guilt squirmed it's way into Glenn the longer he looked at him. Darryl didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be wrapped up in all this bullshit. Glenn should've rushed in alone. Across the table Darryl felt just as guilty. 

"I'm sorry." Two voices spoke. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" Glenn pipes up first, sighing "Ok you go first." Most of the words that spill out of Darryl's mouth next are indecipherable but Glenn understands two things: Darryl believes that an unlucky accident was somehow his fault and the very last sentence that Darryl speaks. "I don't know I just- I feel awful, hell you've been in that jail for so long, no real kind people, nothing. You said you were pinned up? I mean shit you must be so fucking horny right?" Darryl gass, his hand slaps to his mouth in an attempt to keep any other dumb shit from spilling out. "Oh- oh my God I'm- that was so insensitive you're looking for you son and oh fuck oh-." A loud creak of a sliding wooden chair stops Darryl in his tracks. Glenn gets up from his chair and stands at the side of the oak table. "Enough about Nick." He begs, "Please. We've done everything we can, we just have to wait until Ron and Henry find us. I just need something, anything good, anything." Glenn stepped closer to Darryl who looked as if Glenn had lost his mind. "In prison there was no weed, no- you know." He motions a crude jerking off gesture. "That's where I get like half of my happiness man. So to answer your question, yes." 

"Oh." Darryl is sure Glenn has lost his mind at this point. But maybe Darryl has too because something about seeing Glenn this desperate scratched an itch of his. He said nothing as Glenn drew closer to Darryl's chair.

"I know it's stupid," Glenn pulls Darryls chair away from the table with a scary amount of ease, "and yeah it's probably emotionally unhealthy or whatever the fuck," He moves to stand infront of Darryl who's tense body remains as still as the chair. "But fuck have you ever known me to be the healthy type" It's a question that Darryl dares not to awnser. He takes a gander at the man standing above him, mere inches from his face. Glenn's hands grip the armrests at Daryl's side. It's at this moment when Darryl realizes the extent of the physical changes Glenn has gone through. His beard isn't nearly as full as his own but Glenn hasn't got a bare face either. Darryl also notices the long mullet strewn across his shoulders and back. The man's stomach stirs imagining a hundred different things he could do with Glenn's long hair, his strengthened muscles, and thighs that make his orange jumpsuit pull taut. 

The two look each one up and down their arousal for each other growing with each passing thought. When Glenn and Darryl's eyes meet lust fills their expanded pupils. Darryl sweats, his body says yes but his brain remains all over the place. Perhaps he had underestimated Glenn. Could he really handle himself here? Being up against someone who's probably had more sexual partners than one can count. Glenn isn't going to stop now though. There's a creak of wood under the weight. Then, Glenn is sitting atop Darryl's lap. Darryl lets out a small gasp of shock. He didn't know what else he expected but he didn't exactly prepare for how good it would feel either. Suddenly Darryl froze up, he didn't know where to look or where he should place his hands. Should he go for this kiss? "Hey man I can just go jerk it in the corner if you're not feelin it." Glenn leaned back and waited for a response from Darryl who was as red as a beet. Although the thought of Glenn watching Glenn jerk off at the site of Darryl practically made him drool, Darryl wanted more. He needed to fuck that smug right of Glenn's face for good. "No I'm good. This is perfect Glenn." Darryl puts on a smug of his own and latches onto Glenn's ass, pulling him closer into a deep kiss. Glenn was unfazed by the action, smiling against Darryl's lips and compelling the man to kiss deeper. Glenn found great delight in his friend being frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love yall and have a good day/night!!


End file.
